satisfy my soul
by Someone aka Me
Summary: Theo goes on a date. Blaise, a famous fashion designer and also his boss, gets jealous until a tipsy Theo comes back with some confessions. Fade-to-black sex.


Assignment 3: Gardening task 12: write a celebrity AU

* * *

"Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise glances up from his sketchbook, which he's been staring at blankly for too long. He's supposed to have a new line designed in two weeks, and he's got _rubbish_. He's got fuck-all for a colour pallette, let alone anything else.

Theo, his assistant stands in the door, smiling faintly.

"I've told you you can call me Blaise after hours," Blaise says, but it's mostly to distract himself from the way Theo looks, hip cocked against the door frame, suit trim and well fitting, hands lazily in his pockets. He knows Theo likes to keep a separation from at work, where Blaise is Theo's boss, and after work, where they're… friends. Ignoring Blaise's massive crush on Theo. That's not relevant.

"I'm on my way out, sir," Theo says.

Blaise frowns at the clock. It's only seven. Usually, Theo won't leave until he does, or unless the time gets really ridiculous.

Theo catches the frown and raises an eyebrow. "You approved it last week, sir." Theo says.

And, well. He probably did. He's been in a haze of thinking about this line for the last two weeks. He probably would've signed anything Theo stuck in front of him.

"Fine, fine," he says, fishing for a different folder as he's thinking about the line of Theo's suit and whether there's something there. "Where are you off to?"

"I have a date," Theo says with a smile. This one's different than the first — his smile as he entered is the way he smiles at Blaise. The way he's always smiled at Blaise, since they've been friends. Soft and serene and warm.

This smile is a little sharper, a little less warm, but also carries a faint blush of pink on Theo's cheeks and _fuck_.

Blaise is not jealous.

He's not.

"With who?" he says, and it comes out just a little shorter and more serious than he intends.

Theo shrugs, and the way his suit moves with him is all fluid lines and it definitely _does not make Blaise want to put his hands on him no sir_.

"Just some guy. Draco set it up."

Blaise is not going to murder Draco. He's not.

"Have fun," he says, grasping for his pencils and trying to find the right kind of red.

As Theo leaves, Blaise is trying to match the colour of the blush on his cheeks on paper.

…

Six hours later and he still can't get it. He's one of the biggest fashion designers in the world and he can't match a fucking shade of pink. He's broken three pencils, it's gone one am, and his light is the only one on in the office.

He stares at his sketchbook in disgust.

He's pathetic. He's pathetic and he's fucking pining and he should be better than this. He needs a diversion for his thoughts, or he's going to go mad over this.

That's when he hears a clatter in the lobby. He thinks about getting up to investigate, but the sound is moving closer, so he just stands, holding himself at the ready.

Theo rounds the corner. His face his flushed in a way that screams wine. His jacket is in his hand, but he tosses it over the chair across from Blaise's desk, leaving him in a dark blue button up, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, untucked and unbuttoned, showing the white undershirt.

"Theo?" Blaise asks, startled.

Theo frowns at him. "You." His voice is accusatory. "You ruined my date." His words are firm enough that Blaise can tell he's on the safer side of tipsy.

"I've… been here," Blaise says.

"Shut up. My turn to talk," Theo says. Blaise shuts up, shifting in his seat and definitely _not responding to the order in Theo's tone_.

"You _ruined_ my date," Theo repeats. "I was having a perfectly nice date, until I mentioned that I worked for Zabini Fashion and then he would not stop talking about you. And up until then I was _pointedly ignoring you_. You." Theo moves forward, poking Blaise in the chest. "You, with your stupid sexy shirts and your stupid sexy hair and your stupid sexy voice. This was my first date in like six years because I'm still stupid over you and you _ruined_ it."

Blaise is staring at him, blinking in shock.

"And now you don't even have anything to say about it," Theo says, glaring at him.

"You, uh. Told me to shut up." It's decidedly less smooth than Blaise usually is, but he's a bit in shock. Theo just admitted to being _stupid over him_. For _six years_. What?

His words do not lessen Theo's glare. "I hate you. You're the wo—"

And that's when things sink in and Blaise _moves_.

He lunges forward, moving around the desk and taking Theo's wine-warm face in his hands, interrupting his tirade by pressing their lips together because Theo _likes him_.

He tries to pull back, tries to talk, but Theo is pushing forward, pushing into him, pushing him back until he's against the desk.

"Do you know—" Theo gasps, and then kisses him again. "How long— I've been waiting— for you to do that?"

"You could've done it as well," Blaise points out, panting. He's not even sure when his fingers tangled in Theo's hair.

Theo laughs, breathless. "Which one of us wears his damn heart on his chest?" This is a fair point, except for the fact that Blaise legitimately _did not have a clue_.

"I'm glad I ruined your date," Blaise just says instead.

Theo looks at him, and then smirks, slow and creeping. "Well, it wasn't all bad. I let him blow me in the bathroom and pretended it was you."

"Fuck," Blaise says. He's picturing it, then, sinking to his knees, picturing Theo's face, picturing that delicate blush spreading and growing across his skin. "Fuck," he says again, emphatically.

"It would be my pleasure," Theo says with a smirk, rolling the button up off his shoulders in one smooth movement. He moves in closer again, untucks Blaise's shirt and starts in on the buttons. Then they're kissing again and Blaise is pinned between his desk and Theo and it's so much better than he'd ever imagined it, and when Theo pulls back enough to slide Blaise's grey button up off, he gasps out, "Fuck me."

It gives Theo enough pause that Blaise notices, but Theo regains himself quickly. "You want…"

" _Please_ ," Blaise says. He's desperate for it. It's been literal _ages_ since he's had someone he trusted, but he's never trusted anyone more than he trusts Theo.

"Do you even have—"

"Desk drawer," Blaise says, and Theo moves away and Blaise just wants him to come back.

But then he's there, and his eyes are dilated so far they're almost entirely black, and he's pulling Blaise's undershirt off in one smooth motion and then he's kissing Blaise again, harder, sharper, and Blaise lets himself sink into it. He lets go.

…

Blaise falls asleep on the couch in his office, Theo on top of him, papers and envelopes from his desk scattered across the floor, streaks on the desk making it all too obvious what happened.

He's never been happier.

When he wakes up in the morning, it's with thoughts of the lines of Theo's body and the colours of his skin and what his lips look like bitten red and the perfect contrast between his dick and Blaise's ass.

He jumps up, inadvertently tossing Theo on the floor, and picks up a sketchbook, flipping to a new page and sketching fast before he loses it.

Theo blinks at him blearily.

"This," he mumbles, hair rumpled, eyes half lidded, completely gorgeous, "is the cost of dating a fashion icon. One day and the romance is already dead."

Blaise glances up at him, smiling softly.

"Yeah, yeah," Theo says, standing and running a hand over Blaise's head gently, and then pressing a kiss to the crown. "I'll get you some coffee."

Blaise pauses in his sketching just long enough to watch the sway of his hips as he leaves the room. Based on the saunter, Theo knows he's watching.

* * *

Writing Month: 1360

Slash September: Blaise

Sewing: envelope, grey, pull

Fortnightly 13. Persian: Write about a pureblood / Alt: Write about a sickly person

Auction: Dialogue - "You are so annoying."

Seasonal: Days of the Year: Work-a-holics Day: Write about someone who spends too much time at work. / Shay's Musical Challenge: Bye Bye Birdie - write about someone being starstruck. / Gryffindor Themed Prompts: (trait) passionate

Character Appreciation: 5. [Features] Messy hair / Disney Challenge:S1: Bare Necessities - Write about someone enjoying life. / Book Club:Wade: (setting) office; (word) serious; (relationship) boss / Amber's Attic: 4. "I swear that when our lips touch, I can taste the next sixty years of my life." / Count Your Buttons: W3: diversion / Lyric Alley: 13. How am I the lucky one? / Ami's Audio Admirations: 14. Tap, Tap, Tap — Write about hearing a strange sound at night. / Angel's Arcade: (word) boss; (house) Slytherin; (trait) confident / Lo's Lowdown:C10: Ty Lee - write about someone whose appearance is deceiving. / Bex's Bazaar: 8. Esio Trot - write about someone pining for someone, and not knowing how to ask them on a date.


End file.
